


How long is forever?

by Taurnil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gigolas Week, Gimleaf, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas takes what Gimli will give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long is forever?

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for "Gigolas Week." Sort of disappointing that this is only a week long... Anyone fancy getting involved in a "Gimleaf Week?" XD (Maybe even Legoli week after that! Then... I've run out of abbreviations!)
> 
> (Unbeated)

Legolas tugged at the bonds securing his wrists to the bedposts, finding them secure and true. He will not get free; not until his lover lets him. He looked up at the dwarf standing next to the bed, laughing at the elf as he squirmed. There was something strange about his dwarf towering over him, but the reminder that Gimli was in control send a shiver down Legolas's spine. His eyes trail down Gimli's naked body, watching him as he stroked his large cock. Legolas closed his eyes to imagine how good it would feel inside of him, how much it would stretch him and fill him. 

"Gimli..." He whimpers, biting his lower lip. 

"It's alright darling," Gimli replies, taking his hand off his cock to stroke Legolas's soft hair. "I have you. You are mine now elf. Mine to care for, mine to touch, mine to fuck..."

"Yes Gimli!" The elf begged. "I want you, I need you. I am always yours. Forever." Gimli leaned over, his fingertips brushing to sensitive tips of Legolas's pointed ears. 

"I do not have forever my darling," He whispered. "But I will spend the rest of my years pleasing you the best I can." Legolas blinked at the confession. He could not cry, not tonight. He did not like thinking about how he could only have the love of his life for another century, if he was lucky, but Gimli always liked to remind Legolas of the truth. Gimli often tried to make Legolas promise that after his death he would go to Valinor and find a new lover, one who could give him forever. But it was never a promise Legolas could bring himself to make. Almost as if he could read his elf's thoughts Gimli grasped his wrists and held his body down on the bed. He climbed on top of the elf, swinging a leg over his hip so he was straddling him. "Do not fret my beautiful elf. Tonight is about pleasure. Tonight I will make you feel loved. But first, I think you should suck my cock for a bit. How does that sound? Would you like me to fuck your mouth?" 

"Yes my lord," Legolas cried. He could not deny the arousal that pumped through his veins at the thought of his dwarf degrading and using him. "Please. Let me taste you again." Gimli chuckled again and climbed up the elf, straddling his face. Taking his cock in hand he pushed it against Legolas's lips waiting for the elf to open up for him. Legolas accepted the gift and took as much of Gimli's large cock into his mouth as he could. He could not move his head much in his position so instead he relaxed his neck, sucking on Gimli's cock as the dwarf thrust gently into him. He could taste the sharp seed that he leaked from the tip into his throat, the exotic, forbidden taste making him moan. 

"That's it my little elven whore." Gimli's eyes darkened with lust as he spoke. Legolas always found it quite frightening, like the one he loved had been possessed by one of the demons they had given everything to fight. "Suck me you elven slut. I often wonder how many cocks you have sucked over your long life, must be hundreds really. You have spent centuries whoring yourself to whatever man would take you. I hope now you realise that it was all for me. Every man you have been with, every Lake-Town boy whore, every archer who you took aside for 'private lessons'- Everything you did for them was all in preparation for the day you met me. Now I own you Legolas and your pretty mouth is mine to fuck. Do you understand?" Obviously the elf could not give a verbal reply, but he nodded furiously as he sucked Gimli's cock. "Good." Gimli slowly pulled his cock out of Legolas's mouth. He could not help to smile at the elf's beauty. His red lips puffy from the abuse, his green eyes red with tears from Gimli hitting the back of his throat and his soft golden hair splayed out over the silk pillow. Gimli knew he thought this a lot but he did not think he had ever seen the elf look more beautiful. 

Gimli positioned himself between the elf's legs, spreading them easily to bare him to his lust-filled gaze. Gently he pressed a thick finger to Legolas's entrance to test it. The tight muscle gave way fairly easily, being familiar with the intrusion. 

"Do you need anything else?" Gimli asked. Legolas shook his head.

"No, I'm still stretched from earlier. All I need is your cock."

"Elven hussy."

"I know my Lord. Please. Show me how much of a whore I am, show me that I am yours." Gimli wasted no more time. He pushed himself slowly into the body of his beloved One, feeling the walls clench around him. He moaned loudly at the tight heat, giving Legolas a few seconds to adjust before his harsh thrusts began. 

Legolas screamed to the night when Gimli's talented cock found his sweet spot, brushing against it with every thrust and making him see stars. He tugged at the bonds again, desperate to get free so he could touch the solid dwarven muscle and caress the dark skin. But he could not. He was at the mercy of his dwarf. Instead he settled for wrapping his legs around Gimli's waist, pulling him deeper inside of him. 

"Please my love," Legolas begged. "Make me come."

"I shall Legolas," Gimli whispered. He cursed his height, wishing he could climb up and nip at the sensitive ear tips. "I shall always be here to please you. For as long as I live."

"Gimli don't!" Legolas cried. He could not think about that now, not while his One was inside of him and not while he was so close to coming.

"Yes Legolas," Gimli continued. "Someday I will die. Someday I will leave you, through no fault of my own but by the simple course of nature. But until that day I will spend every moment showing you how much I love you. I will kiss you every chance I get, make love to you every night and hold you in my arms. And I will tell you I love you everytime I look into your beautiful eyes. I make you this promise Legolas. When I die, there will be no doubt in your mind that you were the love of my life. That is my life's challenge!"

"Gimli!" Legolas bucked his hips, desperate for release. "I'm so close Gimli, so close!"

"Then come for me my pretty, show me how much you love me by coming all over yourself." Gimli steadied himself on one hand and used the other to grasp Legolas's cock, stroking it in time with his harsh thrusts. It took no more than ten quick strokes before Legolas screamed out, his back arching and his seed spraying over himself and his lover. He collapsed back down on the bed, delirious with pleasure, waiting patiently for Gimli to finish. The dwarf turned his aim away from Legolas's spot to avoid causing discomfort before thrusting hard and fast into the tight heat, releasing himself inside of the perfect body.

Legolas simply laid down, content and sensitive, waiting as the dwarf untied his bonds and pulled him into his arms. Despite being over eight hundred years old, Legolas still liked the feel of strong arms around him, protecting him from the outside world. With his keen ear pressed against Gimli's chest he could hear the steady thumping of the dwarf's heart, slowing after his orgasm. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his long life.

"Thank you my love," Legolas whispered. "You will always be my One, my lover, forever. Even if you will not live for all of it." Before he could hear Gimli's response he slipped away in his resting state...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
